


Pun Intended?

by AxJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I saw one of these cubes at work and i almost died laughing, This is silly honestly, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: Lena hates birthday gifts, but when Kara offers girls' night and a little gift, who is she to say no?





	Pun Intended?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of short fluff while I take a break from my long fic "What Did You Expect?" I honestly didn't take a ton of time write this but I thought everyone would enjoy reading my little thought baby here.

“Lena, _please_ just listen to me!” Kara begged. 

“No, Kara. I’m serious!” Lena said firmly. “I won’t budge on this.”

Kara huffed a sigh. “Fine. It’s your birthday. You can refuse any gifts. But I don’t have to like it.”

Lena relaxed in her chair slightly. “Thank you, Kara. I just don’t need any gifts! Being with you is the only gift I need.” 

Kara smiled slightly at her friend. “Okay. I need to head to Catco, but girls night tonight?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Lena replied.  
\--

That night, Kara set out several bottles of the best wine she could afford, along with Lena’s favorite scotch. She glanced at the small square wrapped box sitting on her counter and shoved it into a cabinet. It wasn’t much, but what do you get the girl who owns half a city and doesn’t even _want_ anything?

A knock on the door startled Kara out of her thoughts. “Coming!” she yelled and rushed to open the door. 

Lena stood there in a pull over gray “National City” sweater, black leggings, and tennis shoes. “Hey, Kara!”

“Happy birthday!” Kara crowed happily. “You ready for girls night?” 

“Of course!” Lena said excitedly. 

Kara pulled Lena over to the couch where they sat down. “So, birthday girl, you get to pick what movie we watch. Or TV, if you want. Like I said, your choice.” 

Lena considered her options a moment. “Hmm, I think something funny?” 

“Funny it is then!” Kara laughed brightly. “You put it on, I’ll grab the wine and the snacks.”

Lena flicked on _Arsenic and Old Lace_ , an old comedy from the 40s. Kara filled two glasses of red wine and grabbed a bowl of popcorn that she had bought and brought it over to the couch. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this movie.” Kara said, sitting down close to Lena, close enough that their feet were resting on top of each other underneath the blanket  
Kara pulled down around them. 

“You haven’t?” Lena asked, shocked. “It’s about two old ladies killing people and hiding them in their basement.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a comedy.” Kara said, taking a drink of her wine. 

“But it is! Their beloved nephew brings home his new wife and thinks everything is normal. But no spoilers. It’s funny, trust me.” Lena laughed. 

“Okay, okay. I trust you!” 

“Good, now watch the movie, Kara Danvers. That’s an order from the birthday girl.” Lena had an intense look on her face, but immediately burst out laughing. 

Kara laughed. “Yes ma’am.”  
-

When the wine was gone and the movie over, Kara and Lena were half asleep and giddy from either the wine or the silly movie, Kara didn’t know. Kara was leaning her head on Lena’s shoulder, the wine giving her a calm, fuzzy feeling. 

“You were right.” Kara said dreamily. “That was hilarious.” 

“And to think you didn’t believe me.” Lena chuckled. “I’m offended, truly.” 

Kara huffed a laugh and closed her eyes, content to fall asleep right here on Lena’s shoulder until she remembered the box hidden in the cabinet. Maybe it was the wine or the mood or something else, but Kara jumped off the couch and almost fell straight onto the floor. 

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asked, trying to shake off her stupor. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Kara said, giggling a bit. “Be right back, stay there.” 

Lena gave her a confused look but said nothing as Kara stumbled to the kitchen. She grabbed the wrapped box, leaving the cabinet open, and came back to the living room where 

Lena was trying and failing to find something else to watch. When she spotted the box, her smile disappeared. 

“Kara, I thought I told you no gifts.” Lena said coldly. 

“No, I know,” Kara said, “but I had to get you something. Just open it.” 

Kara sat back down next to Lena, this time leaving a bit of space between them so Lena would have space to open the gift. She handed the box to Lena, who took it with a sharp glare. “I would be offended if you didn’t take it.” 

“I can fire you, you know.” Lena said half-jokingly. 

“But you won’t!” Kara sing-songed back.

Lena took a deep breath and peeled off the wrapping paper slowly, not ripping a single piece much to Kara’s chagrin. 

“Just _open it_!” Kara shouted at her, making Lena burst into drunken laughter. 

Lena finally pulled the box out of the paper. “It’s...”

“It’s a mole-cube!” Kara laughed. “It’s like a rubix cube, but with circles, like a molecule, and it’s funny cause you’re a scien-“

One second, Kara was drunkenly giving her best friend a “punny” gift and the next Lena was grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her in and oh, God Lena was kissing her and it was the best thing Kara had ever felt in her entire life. Lena pulled back far to soon. 

“Kara, I-“ Lena started, but Kara was already diving back into her. 

Kara pressed her lips firmly to Lena’s, probably too hard for any human but honestly, who was thinking about that? Their lips fit together perfectly, and Lena pushed Kara back so she was sitting upright, never breaking contact. She ran her tongue along Kara’s lips, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Lena tasted like wine and popcorn and  
sunny days and the future and everything Kara had ever wanted wrapped up in two beautiful, pink lips. 

“Kara,” Lena said finally, pulling away just a touch, “maybe we should talk about this?” 

“We can talk tomorrow.” Kara said firmly. “Tonight, I’m going to give you a _real_ birthday present.” 

Lena pretended to think for a moment, then smiled. “I think I may be willing to accept a gift...just this once.” 

“I’ll try to make it one worth repeating.” Kara said, leaning down again for another kiss.


End file.
